ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Sonic Hedgehog characters
The Sonic Hedgehog video game franchise began in 1991 with the game Sonic Hedgehog for the Nintendo Genesis, which pitted a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog named Sonic against a rotund male human villain named Doctor Neo Cortex alongside his partner Doctor Nitrus Brio and their Mutant henchmen. The sequel, Sonic Hedgehog 2: Cortex Strikes Back, gave Sonic a fox friend named Tails. Shortly afterward, Sonic CD introduced Amy Rose, a female hedgehog with a persistent crush on Sonic, and Sonic Hedgehog 3: Warped introduced Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's rival and, later, friend. All five of these have remained major characters and appeared in dozens of games. The series features a large cast of distinctive characters designed by numerous different artists, which include Charles Zembillas and Joe Pearson. It also features a cast of veteran voice actors. Protagonists Sonic Hedgehog Sonic Hedgehog - voiced by Meg Inglima (1997-1999); Ryan Drummond (1999–2004); Jason Griffith (2005–2010); Roger Craig Smith (2010–present) Sally Hedgehog Sally Hedgehog - voiced by Tabitha St. Germain (1993-1998); Debi Derryberry (2017); Misty Lee (2019) Miles "Tails" Prowler Miles "Tails" Prowler - voiced by Christopher Welch (1993); Chris Turner (1997-1999); Corey Bringas (1999-2001) Connor Bringas (2001) William Corkery (2004) Amy Palant (2005-2010) Kate Higgins (2010-2013) Colleen O'Shaughnessey (2014-present) Amy Rose Knuckles Echidna Fake Sonic Team Chaotix * Vector Crocodile * Espio Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Mighty Armadillo Isabella Megumi Liz Ami Big Cat Lumina Flowlight Illumina E-102 Gamma Omochao Tikal Shadow Hedgehog Rouge Bat Maria Robotnik Cream Rabbit Cheese Vanilla Rabbit E-123 Omega Commander Abraham Tower Blaze Cat Marine Raccoon Pasadena Possum Ebenezer Von Clutch Chick Gizzard Lips Stew Babylon Rogues * Jet Hawk * Wave Swallow * Storm Albatross Silver Hedgehog Princess Elise the Third Caliburn Chip Sticks Badger Antagonists Doctor Neo Cortex Doctor Nitrus Brio Papu Papu Ripper Roo Koala Kong Pinstripe Potoroo Doctor N. Gin Komodo Brothers Tiny Tiger Doctor Nefarious Tropy Metal Sonic Dingodile Fang the Sniper Nitros Oxide Rilla Roo Bearminator Void E-100 Alpha Chaos Doctor Ivo Robotnik King Boom Boo Biolizard N. Trance Zem Zam Krunk Nash Norm and Big Norm Geary Emperor Velo XXVI Black Doom Black Bull Evil Twins Nina Cortex Evil Sonic Madame Amberly Rusty Walrus Doctor Ivo Robotnik Captain Whiskers Mephiles the Dark Iblis Solaris Willie Wumpa Cheeks Viscount Devil E-10000R E-10000G Babylon Guardian Babylon Guardian (voiced by Maddie Blaustein) Erazor Djinn Erazor Djinn (voiced by Peter Cormican) King Arthur King Arthur (voiced by Gavin Hammon) Merlina Merlina (voiced by Melissa Hutchinson) Sir Lancelot Sir Lancelot (voiced by Jason Griffith) Sir Percival Sir Percival (voiced by Bella Hudson) Sir Gawain Sir Gawain (voiced by Dan Green) Orbot Orbot (voiced by Chris Collet (2010) Kirk Thornton (2010-present)) Dark Gaia Cubot Cubot (voiced by Wally Wingert) Time Eater Deadly Six Zavok Zavok (voiced by Travis Willingham) Zazz Zazz (voiced by Liam O'Brien) Zomon Zomon (voiced by Patrick Seitz) Zor Zor (voiced by Sam Riegel) Zeena Zeena (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) * Master Zik Master Zik (voiced by Kirk Thornton) Hard Boiled Heavies Heavy King Heavy Gunner Heavy Shinobi Heavy Magician Heavy Rider Infinite Infinite - voiced by Liam O'Brien